eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Diana Kuusik
10:11, July 13, 2014 (UTC) The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane 6) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) Diana is rather elusive to many (sometimes, including herself). She could be seen laughing and sociably chatting with the others at this moment, and then sometime later, sitting by herself quietly, reading or simply resting - all because she does things in accordance to her mood, and her mood changes often. However, when she's happy (which she is, most of the time), she doesn't necessarily laugh; when she's upset, she may not look like so. She holds a lot of opinions about different things, but she doesn't always make them known to people. She hates to be bored and she likes changes to keep things interesting. As innocent and nice as she may appear to be, she has a sharp tongue and could be very fluent in sarcasm when she's in the mood for it. She's the kind who's most likely underestimated, but is in fact highly intelligent, observant and could be quite manipulative when she wants to get something done. She's secretly secretive and is surprisingly good at lying which she sometimes finds it exciting to do so. She likes secrets - whether it's discovering them, keeping them or telling them. 7) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Diana Andželia Liisbet Kuusik was born to an Estonian Aurors couple, Juhan and Ingrid, on 1st June, in Narva-Jõesuu, Estonia. Having three older siblings, Ivari, Maia and Endrik, Diana is the youngest in the family. Even so, seemingly, she's the one that her parents care most - partly because her parents had been wanting a girl since the birth of her older brother Endrik, mostly because she knows how to impress her parents and talk her way out. Growing up, Diana was quite pampered by her parents and was taught a lot of skills. Like Maia, she learnt fencing from her father. Though she's decent at it, she couldn't really perform as well as her sister. Her parents didn't seem to be displeased by this, but Diana secretly begged to differ. Therefore, instead of attempting to master fencing, she read, listened and has acquired various knowledge about magic, the wizarding world and the muggle one - for her own satisfaction and her parents'. At the age of 11, Diana received acceptance letters from both Durmstrang Institute and the Eastern European School of Magic. Instead of attending EESM like her family did, she went for Durmstrang Institute, simply because she wanted to do something different. At Durmstrang, she met a number of people and had befriended quite a few. However, when she entered year 3, Maia became a professor at EESM. Wanting to keep a close look on their beloved daughter, her parents had her transferred to EESM a year later. Diana wasn't particularly fond of the idea, but she didn't dislike the idea of having a change of scenery either. 8) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? Diana has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is considered beautiful with a slender build and is slightly taller than average. Her model is Constance Jablonski. 9) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-blood. 10) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) Nope. 11) What nationality is your character? Their parents? Have you already got an international student (a student without heritage from a Slavic or Scandinavian country)? Estonian 12) Which clique do you plan on having your character joining? I have no idea. Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) Nope. Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Nope. Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? 3 and 1. 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. UTC+8 Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Category:Sorted Oricum frigul nu m-a deranjat niciodată~ 10:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC)